


Punishment

by SomethingWrong



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWrong/pseuds/SomethingWrong
Summary: Merlin is causing too much trouble in school, and Mr Pendragon needs to find a way to bring him under control.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Merlin as being 15-16, but it's not implicitly stated in the fic. Please note I've opted to not use Archive Warnings. **Don't like, don't read!**
> 
> I do **not ever** condone behaviour like in this fic in real life.
> 
> I don't own Merlin or it's characters, I'm only playing around with them.

\---

Mr Pendragon’s cheeks have gone red with anger, and Merlin knows he’s in trouble. The others seem to collectively hold their breath when they all wait for Mr Pendragon’s reaction, but then the bell rings and they all quickly collect their books and things and escape. Merlin tries to do the same, but…

“Mr Emrys, stay. Mr Clarke, close the door behind you.”

Will shoots Merlin a compassionate look before doing as he’s told. Mr Pendragon locks the door and pulls the curtain down so that no one can look in. Then he turns to Merlin. The red on his cheeks has subsided slightly, but it’s not completely gone yet.

“Did you know, Mr Emrys, that I’m the only one with a key to this particular classroom?” 

Merlin stares at him and shakes his head. What will Mr Pendragon do? Lock him in here indefinitely?

“Mr Pendragon, I’ve got more classes today…”

But Mr Pendragon interrupts. “Oh yes, I’m aware. But you do need to be punished.”

He sits down behind his desk, leaving Merlin standing in front of it. A minute passes, maybe two, and Merlin feels very uncomfortable under Mr Pendragon’s gaze.

Just when Merlin is about to ask what his punishment is going to be, Mr Pendragon rises from his chair and moves a few things off his desk, leaving an empty space on one side of it.

“Am I right to assume you’d rather not I tell your mother about this, Emrys? I’ve heard you’ve been in trouble quite a lot this year.”

Merlin swallows hard. “Yes.”

“Yes, what, Mr Emrys?”

Merlin feels dizzy with fear now. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Pull your trousers down and bend over the desk for me, please.”

“What?”

Mr Pendragon watches him carefully, with a small smile playing on his lips. “Pull your trousers down and bend over the desk for me, please. I won’t ask again.”

“What-- Am I getting a spanking, sir?” Merlin can feel sweat breaking out on his back, and his hands feel clammy as he’s starting to slowly unbuckle his belt.

“Ah,” Mr Pendragon says and chuckles slightly. “No.”

He watches as Merlin pulls his trousers down and hobbles the few steps to the desk. Blushing, Merlin realises he should’ve walked up to the desk first and then pulled down his trousers, but it’s too late now.

“Good. And lean forward.”

Merlin’s reluctant, but he doesn’t want his mum to find out about him causing even more trouble at school so he does after a few moments.

“Now what?” he says, voice cracking slightly even as he tries sounding confident.

“Tsk, tsk, Mr Emrys, watch that cheek. That’s what got you into this situation to begin with.”

Mr Pendragon takes something out of a locked desk drawer, and then something else. Merlin can’t see what it is, but he has a feeling it’s nothing he’ll enjoy.

“Your punishment, Mr Emrys…”

With a warm hand, Mr Pendragon slowly pulls down Merlin’s underpants and exposing his pale arse. Reacting automatically, Merlin tries to get up, to reach for his clothes to pull them back up, but Mr Pendragon’s hand is quickly between his shoulder blades, holding in down. Merlin stills. He’s breathing fast.

“Spread your legs.” Mr Pendragon’s words are calm but firm, and Merlin does as he’s been told though he’s not quite sure why he obeys. Afterwards, he’ll think a lot about that.

“Good. Do not get up, stay bent forward just like this.”

Mr Pendragon takes something up from the table, and before long Merlin feels his hand on his lower back again. It caresses him slowly, works his way over each rounded butt cheek, and Merlin’s cock is starting to show attention to what’s going on even though Merlin wished it didn’t.

“It won’t hurt if you relax.”

“What are you…?” 

Mr Pendragon’s hand has moved further down, just above Merlin’s hole, and Merlin can feel clever fingers slowly exposing his hole. Something wet and cold pushes at it, and Merlin startles. The hand quickly moves to his lower back, keeping him down.

“I said relax.”

Again, the wet thing pushes at his hole and though Merlin tries to relax, it’s not really possible. It hurts, he’s tense and afraid, and can’t help letting out a small whine.

“Quiet, Emrys.”

Mr Pendragon’s voice is still calm, but there’s something else to it now, too, a breathlessness that wasn’t there before. Merlin can’t imagine why and closes his eyes against the pain.

“One more time, and relax.”

The object is pushed further in this time, but it feels like it’s cone-shaped, getting bigger and bigger the further in it gets.

“Just a tiny bit more…” Mr Pendragon says, and that’s the moment when the Merlin’s hole finally accepts and swallows whatever he’s putting in it. Merlin exhales. A tear is running down his cheek and he quickly wipes it away with his hand.

“There you go, Mr Emrys,” Mr Pendragon says, his voice slightly breathless. “We’ll just make sure that stays there, and then you’re good to go.”

He takes out some straps made of leather from the drawer, and fastens them around Merlin’s waist and then between his legs, making sure that the butt plug is tightly secured. The plug is bigger than anything that’s ever been inside Merlin before, and it’s an uncomfortable, odd sensation.

When Merlin has gingerly pulled his underpants and trousers back up, and are trying to fasten his belt, Mr Pendragon speaks again.

“That’s to stay there the entire day, Mr Emrys. Find me after the last class, and we’ll continue your punishment then.”

“Continue…?” Merlin blushes. “Isn’t this all?”

Mr Pendragon smiles at him and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Ah, no,” he says, “this is just the beginning.”

  
\---  
THE END  
\---


End file.
